Night Song
by skullfarmer
Summary: Aladdin and Jasmine and a night that will not end. Rated R for sexuality. Complete


Foreword  
  
"Night Song" was written in a matter of days. I like ALADDIN. It's  
not one of my favorite movies,but it's fun on a rainy day. This   
story got into my head and refused to leave until I wrote it down. I sent it to the webmaster of an ALADDIN fiction archive. He rejected it,saying that it was too weird and that the nudity bothered him. If you have a problem with the naked human form, there are other stories  
from which you can choose. In my opinion,this story is too weird to  
have a rating,but since fanfiction.net does not offer an Unrated  
option,this fic will have to be rated R for nudity,eroticism(NOT  
pornography!) and sex. Once you're in,there's no turning back. None  
of the characters in this story belong to me and the song Jasmine  
remembers is from Acid Bath's "Bleed Me An Ocean." Ready?  
Here we go... * = italics.  
  
ALADDIN: NIGHT SONG  
  
The burning star traveled over the whispering desert. The only one  
who saw it was a blind,psychic parrot who belonged to a dying poet  
on Agrabah's northern edge. In his mind's eye, he saw the star bloom  
into fire. The nocturnal wind claimed the stray flecks of stardust,scattering it in the whirling sands.  
  
From the window,naked,Aladdin watched the still city. He knew it  
so well,he could almost hear its heart beating. In fact,the heart  
of the city was beside him,asleep. Jasmine, tangled in silk, breathed  
softly, her hair spilling over the sheets, a dream given skin in the  
moonlight spilling through the window.   
  
"Sweet dreams," she had said,on the verge of sleep. "I love you."  
Had he told her that today? He remembered her saying it earlier,  
caught in the cool,breezy spray of the fountain. He whispered those  
words now; he could still taste her on his tongue.  
  
His only answer; the faraway echo of barking dogs. The night wind  
whistled past the window. Aladdin searched the streets for people,  
and strained to hear voices on the wind.  
At the foot of the bed, Rajah stretched out, writhing in feline  
ecstacy. Aladdin wondered what he chased in his dreams. He certainly  
seemed to have caught something.  
  
Jasmine shifted onto her back. He couldn't look away from her; his  
princess revealed,but for the shadows he now explored,crawling back  
into bed. He probed the darkness with one gentle hand, inspiring  
wordless sounds from her. Entwined,he fell asleep, dreaming of  
her flesh, the scent of her skin, his world.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jasmine awoke in darkness.  
The night felt like a waking dream.  
She attempted to unmesh her dreams from her memories.   
There was night music in the wind. It had been fierce and hot all  
day. It had lulled her to sleep tonight. Entangled with Aladdin,  
she felt like waking him up for more,as she occasionally did. He  
was ready again, swollen against her thigh. In Aladdin's merest touch, there was heat.   
  
She reluctantly slid away from him. Aladdin was a sound sleeper.  
Jasmine retrieved the stool from her mirrored tabled. The night  
was warm; she didn't bother with clothing. She sat in the darkness,  
listening for the sounds of night. Occasionally, dogs barked in the  
distance.  
  
After a while,she began wondering about the time.  
She remembered the look Aladdin had given her by the fountain  
yesterday,if it had been yesterday. Was it past midnight?   
"I love you," she had said. He smiled that secret smile that was  
for her alone. The day went quickly after that. Genie showed her   
a time far in the future, at her request. She found herself in a   
dark room where people thrashed against each other, accompanied by  
strange music-"It was over before you were born...sucked into the   
vacuum...of this universal tomb..." Very strange music. Then   
Rajah brought her a bird he'd nearly finished eating. She'd felt  
bad for the poor bird,but cats did that. Then there had been the  
representatives from the doomsayers' convention. Father and Rasoul  
had hidden their amusement well.  
  
At least no one was trying to kill them,or take over the world within earshot. No one had tried in the longest time. Jasmine  
smiled to herself. She wondered if she were pregnant again. She  
thought of their son, dreaming wonderful dreams in the next room.  
The wind blew her hair askew. She reached for her hairbrush,but  
found Aladdin's hand instead.   
  
"I love what the wind does to your hair," he said,and kissed her.  
He slid his hands down to her thighs and pulled her against him.  
She gasped at his readiness. His fingers were light over her shoulders; as she lowered herself to their bed, he descended; of this  
taste he could never be sated.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aladdin."  
He was awake.  
She had laid her head on his chest.  
Their eyes met.  
"You can't sleep,either?"  
"What is it?"  
He held her,kissed her.  
"What time is it?"  
"I don't know."  
"I feel like it should be morning."  
Aladdin nodded. Then he looked towards the room off of theirs.  
"Is he all right?"  
"Oh no," she said,"I didn't check."  
Together, they went to the other room, where their son was sound  
asleep. Nightmares didn't scare him-they fascinated him. He had   
been writing his dreams down for awhile now,even the ones with  
blood and spurting bowels and vomiting zombies. Genie helped him analyze them.  
  
"I feel fine," Aladdin said. "I just know there's something wrong."  
He sat down beside her. "Can you feel it?" he asked.  
"It's been so quiet," she said.  
Somewhere in the city, a dog began howling again.  
"The dogs," he whispered.  
"I heard them too," she said.  
The animal was cut off in midhowl.  
*something just ate that dog.*  
"I'm going out there," he said.  
"So am I."  
A minute was dedicated to throwing clothes at each other.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
The wind moaned a melancholy night song.  
Dust blew through the town,as silent as if it had been abandoned.  
"Nobody anywhere," Aladdin said.  
He took Jasmine's hand. He felt better with her so near.  
They walked through Agrabah from end to end, walking through alleys  
and side streets, looking for signs of humanity. They found none.  
The city was still, a mosaic of vacant,black doorways,darkened,  
empty windows and windswept streets.  
Even the dogs had stopped howling.  
They found themselves by the town well, and decided to rest.  
"Jasmine?"  
"Yes?"  
She was very wise,he knew that. She would not laugh at him.  
"Do you-"  
"What?"  
"Never mind."  
"No,Aladdin,what is it?"   
"Time," Aladdin said. "Is time real?"  
She was silent for a moment,if moments could still exist.  
"If time isn't real," she asked,"Why do we age? Why do we die?"  
Neither of them spoke for awhile.  
She broke the silence.  
"What are you thinking?"  
"Who could do this? Anyone we know?"  
"I don't know," Jasmine said,"None of them could stand to stay hidden  
for this long,Aladdin. This feels more like a force of nature."  
"Can we do anything about it?"  
"I don't know," she said. "Are you thirsty?"  
She drew up the bucket and took a long drink. Droplets spilled  
down her neck,and crept down between her breasts.  
"How is it?" he asked.  
"Delicious," she gasped. She handed the bucket to him,and he drank.  
She watched several rivulets of liquid danced over his skin.  
When he was finished,he put the bucket back.  
He sat down beside her.  
"What'll happen to us?" she asked.  
"Whatever happened to everyone else."   
"We'd be stuck in this moment forever."  
"Could you live like that?"  
"I don't know," she said,"Forever?"  
He looked back towards the palace. It shone like a dark jewel.  
"Forever seems to be right now."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Prince woke up.  
He yawned, and opened his eyes in time to see a dark cipherous shape  
floating in the next room.  
He pretended not to notice; what he was really doing was reaching under his bed. He found what he was looking for and hurled his shoe  
into the darkness.  
"Owwww!"  
Genie floated into the room, trying to remove the shoe from his face.  
"Sorry,Genie," he said.  
"It's okay,kid," Genie said. "You have good form."  
The shoe popped out. He handed it back.  
"Have you seen your folks?"  
"They're not in bed?"  
"Nope."  
"Maybe they went for a walk. Or went for a ride with Carpet."  
"I'll keep looking. Go back to sleep."  
"I'm too awake."   
Genie had seen DARK CITY a few days ago. He waved his hand in front  
of the boy's face and whispered "Sleeeeep." It worked,and he grinned.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I wish we were at the beach," she said.  
He knew that she thought their son had been concieved at the beach.  
He remembered the giant rocks that had sheltered them in their rapture.  
"Aladdin?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thank you. For everything."  
"What do you mean?"  
"For being my friend," she said,touching his hand. "For loving me."  
"I always will."  
"Even if we...stop?"  
"If it happens,my last thought will be of you. And it'll last forever."  
"I don't want to fall asleep again. Not out here."  
"I won't let you fall asleep."  
He was very surprised at the tears in his eyes.  
She brushed them away.  
"I don't think there's anything we can do," he said.  
She pulled him close. "Then let me have one last kiss."  
She kissed him,and they undressed each other,and as they moved   
against each other in the timeless darkness,all their fears were  
dispelled. In the shadow of the well they made the earth move.  
"Goodnight,my love," she whispered.  
She closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest.  
Aladdin cradled her head in his arms,stroking her hair with his   
fingers.  
He closed his eyes,unafraid, and slipped into dreams.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was nearly rising by the time Genie found them. Al and Jas were sleeping by the well and they were both completely naked. He was   
still learning about human emotions,so he shrugged it off, happy  
that they were okay.  
"Guys?" he asked.  
Aladdin's eyes popped open.  
"...Genie?"  
"Morning,Al," Genie said,with an air of mystery.  
"It's morning? Really? Jasmine."  
He shook her lightly.  
She opened her eyes. Then she raised her head. "Wow," she said.  
"Not that I want to spoil...whatever this is...but there are   
bound to be people coming through here at any moment-"  
Aladdin looked sheepish. "Well..."  
Genie snapped his fingers and they were both clothed.  
"Would you like some breakfast?" Genie asked.  
"I think we'll watch the sun rise first."  
As the sun rose over the city, Aladdin and Jasmine were locked in a  
kiss. No one passing by minded,glad they were in love. They walked  
back to the palace, stopping only to buy and share some almonds in the sun-drenched morning light. 


End file.
